Kyon
Kyon (キョン Kyon) is the second person to join the SOS Brigade, and unintentionally gave Haruhi Suzumiya the idea to form the club. He is the "fourth seat" of the group. He is the only member of the group who is "normal", having no special abilities at all. He is enrolled in North High, and his real name is unknown. His nickname, Kyon, was created for him by his aunt and then spread by his little sister. He sometimes feels that having Mikuru, Yuki, and Itsuki in the club is what makes being in the club worth while. Personality Kyon is intelligent and perceptive enough to make some sense of Nagato's facial expression, and was able to solve the mystery in Lone Island Syndrome. However, he does poorly in school, at least in part due to a lack of willingness to study. Kyon clearly has some control over Haruhi's emotions, given that he was able to stop the looping in "Endless Eight" by first catching her attention and then inviting the rest of the Brigade to come over to his house to help him with his homework. He also gets her to stop bringing fictional elements into reality by having her add a disclaimer to the movie stating that the events are fictional. Itsuki has given him "responsibility" for controlling Haruhi's emotions, something which Kyon does not always agree with. As himself stated in "The Day of Sagittarius" he seems to naturally stay in the absurd environment of SOS brigade, this proves his adaption ability. He is a normal student but did manage to time travel with Mikuru in Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody and The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya. In The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, it was thought that he transcended dimensions of reality or timelines, although he has no abilities or special technology. It was later revealed that Yuki used some of Haruhi's reality-warping abilities to completely rewrite the world. He often states that he doesn't understand Itsuki's and Yuki's explanation, but he is able to easily understand the general sense of the paranormal situations. He finds himself feeling out of place whenever put into a supernatural situation such as the closed spaces in Mystérique Sign and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 6 or when placed into the rewritten world in The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, claiming he has misfortune since he is the only "normal" one in the SOS Brigade. Biography Apparently, in middle school, Kyon had dreams that people like aliens, time travelers, and espers existed. At his middle school, he knew a girl named Sasaki, but didn't really become friends with her until they went to cram school together. He tried to explain these dreams (about aliens, time travelers and espers) to Sasaki, but she only denied their existence. By the time Kyon got into high school, he put those dreams behind him. At North High, Kyon tries to make small talk with the girl sitting behind him - Haruhi Suzumiya, after she introduced herself in a strange manner—only wanting to associate with aliens, time travelers, espers and sliders. She wondered if she had met him before but otherwise dismissed him as an ordinary person. He was able to converse with her when he noticed other examples of her oddness, such as changing her hairstyle in order to get the attention of aliens. He gave her the idea of forming her own club, which eventually resulted in her dragging him into founding the SOS Brigade and recruiting members. Kyon soon finds out that her new members - Yuki Nagato, Mikuru Asahina, and Itsuki Koizumi, are in fact an alien, a time traveler, and an esper respectively. Kyon has a hard time taking this all in, but eventually the others come to prove their identities, especially Itsuki, who shows Kyon that Haruhi can alter the world and create closed space, in which "Celestials" destroy what is within and possibly create a new world. When Haruhi sees Kyon wrestling with Mikuru over a computer mouse, she becomes jealous and triggers a closed space consisting of only herself and Kyon in the school; Kyon, however, uses clues from Yuki and a future Mikuru to get out by kissing her and convincing her to bring the old world back. Afterward, Kyon witnesses the development of several issues around Haruhi, some of which Kyon solves and some of which the others solve. In Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody, Mikuru took Kyon three years back in time, where he helped a young Haruhi draw her infamous design at East Junior High. When she asked him his name, he called himself "John Smith" (ジョン・スミス, Jon Sumisu), an obvious pseudonym which she derided. He also suggested she could meet interesting people at North High. In The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, Kyon is thrown into an altered world in which Yuki, Mikuru, Haruhi, and Itsuki are normal humans, Haruhi and Itsuki attend a different school, and there is no SOS Brigade. Kyon considers staying in this "normal" world for good and joining the Literature Club, but eventually decides that a world with the SOS Brigade is still more interesting and fun, no matter how annoying it is. In Love at First Sight, Kyon witnesses someone falling in love with Yuki, and remains jealous of him even after it is revealed that the person did not love her but actually became confused by seeing the Data Overmind. Kyon thinks about his relationship with Yuki and partially admits that he has feelings for her. In The Melancholy of Mikuru Asahina Mikuru recruits Kyon to rescue a child, but cannot tell him her real reason for inviting him out due to her orders from the future. Kyon prevented the boy from being run over by a truck, implied to have been driven by rival time travelers. The future version of Mikuru informs Kyon in The Intrigues of Haruhi Suzumiya that Kyon will soon be forced to make a choice that determines the fate of the future. In The Dissociation of Haruhi Suzumiya Kyon becomes involved in a timeline split. A mysterious woman calls him... Sasaki calls him, ending up in a tense meeting with her and her "associates"—Kyouko Tachibana and Fujiwara (who had previously tried to kidnap Mikuru) and Kuyou Suou (a representative for an organization which had previously attacked Yuki). His choice is presented to him at the meeting, in which he is told to decide whether to transplant Haruhi's powers into Sasaki, who is revealed to have similar powers to Haruhi, or to let Haruhi keep her powers and risk turning over the world. Kyon starts to show negative feelings towards the Data Overmind and its Humanoid Interfaces bar Yuki when it becomes clear that they will do nothing to help Yuki in her sickness while she tries to sort things out with the Sky Canopy Dominion. In desperation, in The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya, Kyon contacts Sasaki and her companions hoping they will have a solution. He has been told that he is the one who can move Haruhi's powers to Sasaki. Relationships with other Brigade members Haruhi Suzumiya Kyon meets Haruhi Suzumiya in Class 1-5 when she first introduces herself. Later, he influences and helps Haruhi create the SOS Brigade. Kyon believes Haruhi to be an annoying and reckless girl, although he believes she can be a kind, talented person if she learns to calm down and help others instead of demanding things. Throughout the series, Kyon develops a love/hate relationship with Haruhi; he always complains about Haruhi's unreasonable demands, yet he still helps to accomplish most of them. Unlike the other three Brigade members, Kyon sees Haruhi more like a human than a mysterious factor, and treats her like one, which leads to several risks of her destroying the world. Despite this he firmly maintains that one of these days she would "have to learn her lesson" and frequently complains about needing to help control closed space (which is why he must submit to Haruhi's demands). Kyon was the only person to address Haruhi by her first name (without honorifics). Kyon wishes that Haruhi would return to a normal life, and as he says in "Charmed at First Sight LOVER", he wishes she would get a boyfriend so that he would not have to go through so much work. Yuki Nagato Yuki Nagato is the first to tell Kyon about her being a Humanoid Interface. Because of this, Kyon trusts her more than anyone else in the Brigade. Kyon takes pride in being able to detect Yuki's changes in mood and development in becoming more humanlike. Seeing the human version of Yuki in The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya leaves a strong effect on him where in fact it was so strong that he believes that Yuki actions to alter the world is because of 'love', and he tries to keep up with her emotional development. He becomes jealous when Nakagawa believes he loves her in "Charmed at First Sight LOVER", and Kyon admits he has feelings for Yuki (romantically, friendship-wise, or familial-wise) in the same chapter. In the movie version of The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, after she was restored, he refers to her with her first name (although this is referring to the snow that had started falling since yuki means snow in Japanese), something he does not do with the other supernatural brigade members besides Haruhi. He also gave her a message which would protect her from being erased by the Data Integration Thought Entity, prompting her to thank him. Kyon has occasionally taken his friendship with Nagato for granted, such as not going to the library with her when she asked him to at the end of The Melancholy and several times inviting and then "dumping" her in The Intrigues. (He did so a second time in The Scheme, even after apologizing when Mikuru told him to.) On the other hand, he has supported her emotional development and supported her against Haruhi when he noticed her interest in computer games. Kyon was disdainful of the control the Data Overmind had over her life, especially when it's actions threatened her. He expressed concern over her boredom in Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody and Endless Eight, and when she didn't appear to value herself in The Dissociation, he told her "having no concern for yourself is behavior I absolutely will not allow." Mikuru Asahina Kyon has an interest in Mikuru, which is somewhat flirtatious given that he keeps files of her pictures. In fact, Kyon was attracted to Mikuru more than any other female members of SOS Brigade because of her beauty and timid appearance, Kyon once said that a cup of tap water from Mikuru to grace him is much more delicious than anything else, to Kyon, Mikuru is the 'angel' of SOS Brigade. Kyon is deeply attracted to Mikuru's shy actions as he will blush and said "so cute!" whenever he saw one (though these are more for the sake of humour then anything else). However, he seems unable to decipher a warning from Future Mikuru not to get too close to her. Kyon is able to tell the difference between a real Mikuru and a fake one (although a fake Mikuru has only appeared once, in "Snow Mountain Syndrome") as he knows about the birthmark on her breast. He often defends her and her beauty, as when Haruhi is over-harassing Mikuru in The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya IV by tricking her into drinking liquor, then have Koizumi kiss her on the lips, then hit her head to knock her contact out, Kyon was mad enough to have the intention of punching Haruhi although he was stopped by Koizumi before he could do so and this greatly shocked Haruhi. Kyon's defensive actions has let Mikuru to have feelings towards him. He also declares in Charmed at First Sight LOVER that if she ever gets a boyfriend, he'll "stalk him all day". However, at one point Koizumi pointed out that the character of Mikuru may be just an acting to seduce Kyon as her beauty was also an important fact for why she is chosen among the time-travelers because getting close to Kyon can help her investigation on Haruhi (or even convince Kyon to let Haruhi alter the world as what she wants). This assumption is never supported nor neglected by anything (except Kyon himself) since until current time Mikuru never show any signs of betrayal and in fact both versions of Mikuru (future and present) always help Kyon when necessary, plus Kyon was angry and immediately neglect this point by telling Koizumi to stop joking and Koizumi replied by saying his joke was over the limit. Itsuki Koizumi Itsuki introduces Kyon to closed space. Itsuki annoys Kyon the most, partly because of his relentlessly cheerful personality and wordy lecturing, and partly because of Itsuki's tendency to violate Kyon's personal space by putting his face too close and paying him borderline-outrageous comments. In addition, of all the Brigade members, Itsuki is most likely to agree with whatever idea Haruhi's warped mind thinks up, which makes Kyon annoyed. However, Kyon is seen talking to Itsuki more than any of the other members because Yuki is usually silent and Mikuru is usually being used or harassed by Haruhi. Despite Kyon's less-than-enthusiastic approach to the SOS Brigade and the various external forces at work around it, Itsuki is usually the one to explain supernatural phenomena to Kyon when necessary. Koizumi has repeatedly suggested that Kyon date Haruhi, suggesting that would make her happy (and reduce incidents of closed space). In Random Numbers, Kyon believed that while he could interpret Koizumi's feelings from his expression, Haruhi could not. Notes According to the writer of the light novels, Nagaru Tanigawa, Kyon was originally intended to be an esper, but during mid-writing Kyon was eventually made into a normal human. Although Kyon is considered normal, he has traveled through time several times with Mikuru Asahina and was thought to have slid between worlds after the events of The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya. 'Slider' is a term sometimes used to describe someone who travels to alternate realities; a parallel to time travelers. es:Kyon Category:Characters